


15pairings - McCoy and the women of Star Trek

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: McCoy gets them all, though not exactly in a happy way.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	15pairings - McCoy and the women of Star Trek

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2007 for the theme#4 of the 15pairings group on livejournal. 
> 
> Some of the drabbles turned into full stories later:  
\- the Romulan Commander series at https://archiveofourown.org/series/5462  
\- McCoy/Zarabeth in "Small Price to Pay! at https://archiveofourown.org/works/81118

*  
Title: Lady Killer (#1/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Aurelan Kirk)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The end of the party.  
*  
It had been a great party - as far as McCoy could recall, because he had a terrible hangover from these "lady killer" drinks. But considering that a beautiful girl lay in his arms, it must've been great.

"Hey –"

Damn. Andrea? Arla? Ah, "- Aurelan."

She woke up. Her first words were, "Oh shit." Her next ones, "Gotta go home to Sam."

It was enough to make McCoy suppress all memories of that event for years, until he read his new captain's bio. Thankfully in time to be completely unavailable for the launch party of the first five-year mission.

***  
Title: Secret Sin (#2/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Zarabeth) , drabble  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A dangerous offer.  
*  
McCoy had learned to live in Sarpeidon's ice age – with the severe cold, Spock's violent, moody personality and the uneasy truce with Zarabeth. He stayed away from the couple as far as he could, which wasn't easy due to sharing the same small cave. But one night, things changed.

"I want a child," Zarabeth whispered as she lay down beside him.

"You want a child from Spock," McCoy corrected her.

"In any way I can conceive one." She straddled him, and he gave in, fully knowing that the Spock of this world might well kill him for it.

***  
Title: No Mercy (#3/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Romulan Commander) , drabble  
Rating: R, non-con  
Summary: Revenge is a dish sometimes served to the wrong person.  
*  
"It wasn't my plan," McCoy said, but knew that the Romulan wouldn't let him off that easily.

"You helped them. I don't believe that you had no idea of their intentions." She looked down on her nude prisoner, tied spread-eagled to the bed.

"I truly didn't."

"Then send your friends my best regards and I'm sorry you had to pay their debts." She began stroking his dick. "How does it feel to get used by the enemy?"

"I thought you had honor," he whispered.

"They took it from me, doctor, ten years ago. Today I'm as ruthless as they are."

***  
Title: Pain Is Pleasure (#4/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Ilia) , drabble  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Humans are not the only ones for which pain and pleasure is connected.  
*  
Ilia caught him in the corridor. "I need your help, doctor."

McCoy took a deep breath as he noted her pheromones. "I can see." They went to sickbay. "Maybe you'd rather talk to Dr Chapel...?" he offered, but she shook her head.

"I am sad," she said.

"I thought Deltans had control over their feelings," McCoy replied.

"It's easy to control love – but pain…" She put her hand on his arm. "There is only one way to heal this."

McCoy faintly remembered her oath of celibacy, but didn't care when he sank down and buried his face in her lap.

***  
Title: It's Not Real (#5/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Martia) , drabble  
Rating: PG  
Summary: She doesn't care for him, and he knows.  
*  
After Kirk's early, unexpected death, Martia was ordered to keep McCoy alive and safe. There was one best way she knew how to do that, and so she joined him on his slim bunk.

McCoy realized that she had to be sent by someone; no woman like her would ever care for a man like him, especially in this hell hole. But for now he simply took what she offered. Jim would've done that. All that counted was survival.

But her touches were fake, her interest shallow, and afterwards, nothing was real but the cold and stench of Rura Penthe.

***  
Title: Resentment (#6/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (T'Lar) , drabble  
Summary: Actually, she dislikes humans.  
*  
In her life, T'Lar had touched nothing but controlled Vulcan minds. To stand on Mount Seleya now with a chaotic Terran brain under her fingertips was a challenge. It was the erotic memories and the unsuppressed desires so alive in this alien that she found hard to process. She put them aside for future meditation, but days after the fal-tor-pan, the only way to handle them seemed to be touching herself.

However, this proved to be not enough.

"Send me McCoy," she ordered her servant, and annoyance soaked her words.

Maybe the real thing would let her restore control again.

***  
Title: Devil's Advocate (#7/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Cochrane's Companion), drabble  
Rating: R  
Summary: Getting only 'no' for answers can yield interesting results.  
*  
McCoy only wanted to get some fresh air outside of Cochrane's house when the Companion appeared. The cloud enfolded him, and the alien mind sank into his.

"I learned," she transmitted, answering McCoy's unspoken question why she could suddenly communicate. "Will it be enough for him?"

McCoy mentally shook his head. Suddenly, the Companion's electricity ran down the length of his body and through his limbs, finally concentrating in his groin. He groaned as arousal hit him.

"Will it be enough?" she asked again.

"No," he thought and came hard.

"Then I will find another solution," she stated and vanished.

***  
Title: What Lies Within (#8/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Enterprise), drabble  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A new perspective on an old woman.  
*  
Never had he felt her beating heart like this, hearing every little sound, feeling every little change in the engines. Experiencing the wounds she had taken in the beating by Khan, the broken hull and damaged sections, and joining her mourning over Spock's death.

For the first time ever, he understood what Jim saw in her: the lover, the mother - the home.

Months later, he stood at Jim's side and saw her remains burning up in the red sky of the Genesis planet. But at that point, she became just another casualty in the long list of their losses.

***  
Title: Show Some Respect! (#9/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (OFC), drabble  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Not quite the result his father intended.  
*  
"That's Deborah," David McCoy introduced his young fiancée. Leonard McCoy, barely seventeen and taking a break from his first semester of medicine for the wedding, awkwardly shook her hand, unable to keep his eyes away from her plunging neckline and the thin summer dress that hid nothing of her beautiful body. And that should become his new stepmother?

"Show some respect," his father chided whenever he didn't behave like a true gentleman over the weekend. But thankfully, Deborah understood that it was only nerviness, and finally took him by the hand to take his virginity in the barn's late-summer hay.

***  
Title: I Love The Rainy Nights (#10/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Gillian Taylor) , drabble  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Chance encounter.  
*  
It had to be fate that brought McCoy onto the balcony of a restaurant he usually never went to only to spot Dr. Taylor.

"New girl in town?" he asked teasingly. She turned around, and her smile was true when they shook hands, but it vanished rather quickly.

"Isn't it a bit wet tonight?" he asked.

"Sometimes, I like standing in the rain," she said. "Why are you outside?"

"Same reason." he said, noting the tangible wall of loneliness around her because it mirrored his own.

"Things will get better," he murmured and softly put his hand on her shoulder.

***  
Title: Inconsequential (#11/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Antonia) , drabble  
Rating: R  
Summary: Sometimes, the seemingly unimportant things in life have lasting impact.  
*  
With a deep sigh, McCoy came. Soon Antonia pulled away, playfully kissing his erection one last time.

"You're the best," McCoy murmured. And she definitely was the best whore in town.

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. He could use some cheering up before he succeeds in killing himself."

"What is he like?"

"Rather manly, charming, reported to be good in bed. And loves horses just like you." He massaged her shoulder. "Don't tell him I sent you. You can pull your expenses right from my account."

"Fine," she said. It sounded like a good deal.

***  
Title: No Escape From Being Alone (#12/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Losira) , drabble  
Summary: Holograms are just that - hollow.  
*  
"I am for you," the hologram stated, touching him. Spock was right; the technology had evolved a lot. Soon, holodecks would be starship standard.

"Do you not want me, McCoy?" Losira asked.

McCoy stared at her. He had asked Spock for the favor of incorporating all salvageable data of the Calandan, resurrecting her again as a matrix. Of course he'd claimed it was only for scientific reasons, but a part of him had hoped for a little more.

But now that he saw what exactly he would get – the physics only, nothing else - he stopped the simulation and left.

***  
Title: Live To The Point Of Tears (#13/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Demora Sulu) , drabble  
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to survive.  
*  
"You shouldn't be here, Sir," Demora Sulu called out when she spotted McCoy in the burning ruins. "The Romulans might come back any second. Tomed is lost." But the man ignored her, tending the wounded.

She grudgingly admired his stubbornness, but if another of her father's old colleagues died in one of her missions, she would never forgive herself.

"Leonard – please," she whispered, evoking memories of the night after Kirk's death, which they had spent in a strange haze of mourning and lust; an encounter they had never lost a word about afterwards.

"I'll survive, Demora," was all he said.

***  
Title: Sharp Rocks At The Bottom (#14/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Eleen) , drabble  
Summary: Actually one might think she owed him something for knocking him out with a rock, but...  
*  
"Eleen?" McCoy asked when she entered his temporary tent. "You shouldn't come here. And where's the baby?"

"All is well." She embraced him. He stepped back. "Do you want to get us killed?" he asked sharply.

"You owe me."

"What?"

"This." She opened her dress.

He gulped, waiting for the death blow that would surely come any second.

"You have to sleep with me to restore the honor of my child," she stated. "Or I will kill you."

Whenever he thought he understood all of this wretched honor business, he learned something new, McCoy thought with a sigh and undressed.

***  
Title: Falling But Not Saved (#15/15)  
Codes: Mc/f (Areel Shaw) , drabble  
Summary: Submitting to temptation might not really change a thing.  
*  
All girls were Jim's girls, McCoy had learned. Usually, he didn't mind, but just once in his life he wanted to have the same magnetic effect. And so he beamed down to Starbase 11 the night before the court martial, swallowing the Venus drug before entering the location where she sat at the bar – Areel. There was very little resistance once she spotted him, and no amount of personal charm would've gotten him into her bed the way his deceptive beauty did tonight.

All the way knowing that tomorrow he would be nothing to her but the Enterprise's unimpressive CMO.

*********************


End file.
